


Restocking Potions

by zafiresage



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: #fanfic, #linkeduniverse, Gen, Legend of Zelda References, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-09 22:28:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20517449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zafiresage/pseuds/zafiresage
Summary: In which Legend decides to be nosy of Wild's secrets and gets a surprising response. A short fic inspired by Linked Universe AU that bounced around in my head annoyingly until I let it out. Forgive my grammar english is not my native toungue. #linkeduniverse





	Restocking Potions

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Linked Universe](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/516500) by linkeduniverse. 

They were setting up camp when Legend noticed Wild excuse himself from their group and head off. Judging by their recently fought battle and seeing as he had already set some sort of stew to cook over our fire I had a pretty good idea where he was going. Turning around he saw Time giving Twilight a loaded look and gesturing toward Wild but Twilight shook his head. Apparently he wanted to give him his privacy, a bit silly really given they all knew what he was doing out there.

After finishing to set up I decided to confront him, this was usually not my way, I preferred sarcasm and indirect statements. But seeing as old man Time or his bestie Twilight where not going to do anything (and he had been expecting them to bring it up being the nosiest among us all), and the others were far too nice to interfere, it looked like it was up to me. Besides being a collector himself from tools to useful skills he was curious about Wilds methods, you can never be too prepared after all.

After a short walk I found exactly what I expected Wild sitting next to a second fire brewing a potion and a couple of dead monsters from our battle next to him. Walking closer I accidentally stepped on a small branch, internally I cursed, sneaking had never been one of my strengths. At the noise Wild spun suddenly bow in hand and three arrows nocked and ready. Well it was good to see he was alert although I expected no different from wild having been a lone traveler for a long time, I was also still trying to get that skill down Wild had shown us the three arrow trick but it was harder than it looked.

“It’s me, don’t shoot” I voiced before he ended up needing the potion Wild was finishing up. “Legend, what are you doing here” Wild asked as he put the bow down. “You don’t need to hide this from us you know, the potion making, I’m not sure why you do. By now all the rest of us already figured out you are making them.” “Really” Wild replied eyebrows lifting. I scoffed “Please give us some credit, you’re not gone far enough time to buy them, and even though you get most of our rupees in town since you’re in charge of carrying most of our consumables both in food and potions you always have far too much change left over for the amount of potions you give us. You forget we all know and have dealt with merchants, and as good at bargaining as you might be, no merchant alive in Hyrule would give that much of a discount.” Wild chuckled “Well I guess that’s true.” As he went back to his potion starting to bottle it up. 

Seeing as he want going to comment I continued. “I don’t know why you’re embarrassed by it, it’s not like we’ll judge you on this, we all have skills outside our combat related ones, most of us know how to fish, Four Sword is a smith Twilight is a farmer, Wind is a sailor and a navigator, even I am a somewhat skilled cartographer. And it’s not like we all are against using magic even if not all of us use it directly. Besides it’s not like it’s not a dam useful skill, especially given how many potions we go through in our adventures.” Throughout my comment Wild had started to smile.

“You guys think I’m embarrassed by this?” He laughed as I raised an eyebrow in inquiry “No, that’s not it. Don’t tell the other guys but I’m trying to protect their innocence.” “What?” He laughed again “Well innocence may not be the best term I guess I mean their ignorance. You for example don’t seem at all surprised I’m butchering these monsters for ingredients I get the feeling you’ve seen someone make potions out of monster parts before?” “An old witch and her apprentice had a shop I could trade monster parts for potions with her.” I replied as he nodded. 

“I got that sense when you have handed me that keese in the past before before we realized with these many monsters running around I’m not going to run out of ingredients soon. Wind seems to have a slight clue as he gives me gathered chuchu jelly but only that I’m not sure he knows other monsters can be used, and Sky often gives me insects he gathers but seems unaware of the monster parts aspect of it. As for the others its seems they all are used to acquiring the potions ready made in shops or finding them so I really don’t want to be the one to ruin it for them”. As he spoke my eyebrows crept up in surprise “You think they wouldn’t be able to handle that?” “No, no. That’s not it I know we all share the spirit of courage and faced with such a fact, but acknowledging the need for the potions they would move on but…” he seemed to be hesitating so I just stared at him waiting.

“Look I could get all technical and pragmatic and explain to them that because all monsters at one point serve Ganon and bask in his power, and because his longstanding connection to the Triforce of Power, and because his tendency to enhance them to create stronger monsters. All monsters carry traces of Power in their bodies. And elixir… sorry potion making is the art of extracting those traces in order to empower the other ingredients in it. For example a stamina restoring mushroom or insect has its effect boosted by these traces, this also explains why you can use almost any monster part to make potions irrelevant of species, as the strength of the monster used simply changes the amount of the traces and therefore the strength of the final effects. With a few exceptions where you need to extract a particular trait from the monster in question…” He stopped seeming to notice he was going of topic.

“I could tell them all this explain to the smallest detail but the point is why should I ruin this for them when the already have their own worries going on.” To this I snorted “No, you know this is true we are all aware we are keeping secrets from each other, but not because we don’t trust, but because we know the pressure placed upon us by our role. We know that in our journeys we face horrors and acquire traumas quite easily and we don’t want to add to those traumas with our own unless absolutely necessary.” To this I sighed slowly “See you do understand, it’s the same reason we don’t comment when one of us awakes from a nightmare screaming.” 

“I’m a survivalist, I’ve had to be in my situation so I have become jaded to some aspects of life such as this, but some of our more civilized selves would balk at the idea of consuming monster parts. They would still do it, but the knowledge would be there in the back of their head every time they use them.” He stood and handed me the potion, it was still warm “I really don’t see the point of burdening them with this knowledge. As the saying goes Ignorance is bliss, and trust me in this I am an expert… when my memories return id doesn’t exactly make me happier.”

To this I had nothing to add so I just sighed again. “Well as you mentioned I am aware of this reality, do you mind if I stick around and learn some tricks” To this he stared at me “Really?” I nodded “Yes, as I mentioned it is a useful skill and as you guys love to joke I like to hoard many things including skills.” To this he laughed “Ok, sure, well we’ll start then with a basic health potion and with a chuchu or keese bases as they tend to be the most common monsters around. Now pay attention I’m going to teach you how to extract traces and remove the dark magic from the mix and it can get tricky…” As he started his lesson I sat down next to him and got ready to learn something new. You might think me paranoid but with our luck of the Hero I’ll get dragged into another quest to save a world (personally I’ve already been dragged to at least four different ones) after we are done fixing the mess we’re in now. You’d think we would only have to save the world once, but you’d be very wrong about that. And as mentioned earlier you can never be too prepared.


End file.
